Hunter from another Dimension
by DarkNight0123
Summary: Every year, on a witches birthday, they are allowed one wish by their deities. Aries Dubois, a 22 year old witch who works at a bar to keep herself in school didn't make her wish that year. So, after making a silly wish on a star with a prayer, it is granted. Blessed by gifts with the gods, she now lives in a dangerous world. Will the hunters she awakens with help her? Or leave her
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! DN0123 is back! I do not own any of the characters except for Aries. The gods and goddesses are their own as well.

Chapter 1: My world…their world

"Aries! Could you handle to customers for me please? I need to grab some more bottles from the back." Narda, my co-worker, called out to me. I looked up from behind the bar, grabbing a couple of glasses.

" Yeah, no problem. Hurry though." I replied quickly, watching her disappear into the back room. Narda and I are the Night Shift bartenders at a bar called "The North Star". I needed a job to help keep me in school so I could become a doctor. When I first started a couple years back, I had no clue how to mix drinks or anything, but Narda helped me learn and would cover for me whenever I needed to study. She pretty much became my best friend.

" Yo Ari! Can we get some of your famous 'Witches Brew'?" One of the frequent customers called out. I giggled and nodded as I began to mix with some flare.

"Witches Brew cocktails coming right up!" I loudly called out. When I learned how to mix, I made my own drink with my secret ingredient. My boss and customers liked it so much, that it became a regular drink on the menu and board. Little everyone knew about the ingredients.

The night progress until it became about 2 a.m., closing time. Stretching, I jumped over the bar table and began to clean up with Narda.

"Girl, your drink is still the most popular. Must be thanks to that "special ingredient" you add in, huh?" Narda questioned, wiggling her eyebrows as she piled glasses onto the tray.

"Haha, only you would know." I moved some glasses onto my tray and carried them back to the bar to clean them.

"Well, my best friend is a witch, of course I'd know." She yelled with a smile on her face. "Still can't believe you do magic and stuff. Those drinks are damn blessed! You know, your drinks are considered the number one drink to get if you want luck. What do you do to them exactly?" She set her tray down beside me and helped me clean them.

"I don't do much. Just while I mix, I bless the drink with a spell and before I hand them out, I run a ruby crystal along the glass for luck." I shrugged lightly and continued to wash as Narda headed to wipe off the tables.

" So that's why you wear that ring. The red crystal ring on your pinky?" I looked down at my hand and saw the ring in question. It was a ring that my mother gave me for my first semester of school. It was hers when she started too.

"Yeah, luckiest thing I own." I giggled and finished washing the glasses, storing them away for the end of the night. Narda giggled and helped me finish cleaning.

(End of the night)

"I'm home…" I called out to no one as I opened the door to my small apartment. Setting my bag down, I took out my clothes from the day and exchanged them for a new set and got my textbooks ready. It had been a long day and thankfully I had the day off tomorrow. I walked to my room and turned on the T.V. I missed todays episode of supernatural and was pretty bummed out for it. Season 2 just started last week and today was supposed to be episode 2 of the show. I'll just catch up next week. Shrugging, I began to change into my pj's which consisted of a pair of shorts and a t-shirt with the Winchester motto on the back. The anti-possession tattoo that I had gotten to show my support for the show peeked out on my hip from under my shirt. I loved this tattoo, I plan to get more soon as the show progresses…maybe.

Stretching, I walked over to my bed and grabbed my phone, turning on music and reading some new posts from pinterest before laying down with it to my chest. I looked out my window beside me and watched as a shooting star passed. Silently, I made a wish on it and prayed to the gods and goddesses I believed in before falling asleep.

(Third person, in the heavens)

Unbeknownst to the witch, laying in her bed down below, the gods and goddesses have heard her prayer and her wish. They smiled amongst themselves as they began their debate.

"This young witch, has been a good one." One god said, a smile on his face.

"Her family has worshipped us for generations. And each witch has one wish per birthday. This little witch, didn't make a wish this year…" One moon goddess said, looking down at the woman below. She smiled, this was her favorite witch out of the family. But she was also the only one left…

"You are right, Artemis, my sister." One Sun god agreed. He smiled down and looked at his twin sister's favorite witch. He knew why she was her favorite. This witch was born under the full moon. When she arrived, she cried with a force that the moon goddess favored. She immediately blessed the newborn, saying that the child had the heart of a warrior. Gaia, the Great Mother and Earth goddess, stood behind her fellow goddess and blessed the child as well.

Turns out, they were right to bless the newborn. She grew to be strong and caring, with the heart of a warrior. Any spells she cast, were for others and rarely herself. All her wishes were selfless ones. Her career choice was made because she wanted to be able to care and help others. She had taken up archery as a way to get closer to her main goddess, and with Artemis's help, she excelled. Thanks to the blessings, the young witch became excellent at the elements and animals. But…her life became a sad one. When, at the age of 16, her parents met their end. The gods and goddesses took pitty on the young witch and tried to help her continue being strong in her life. They came to find out that, although her heart was broken and alone, she maintained a smile. The broken heart didn't hinder the caring one.

"The little witch we have cared so much for, has finally made…a selfish wish. Shall we grant it?" The Great mother goddess said. She smiled as she crossed her arms. She had a good feeling about this wish. They had already reviewed where she wished to be. It was a place…filled with monsters and demons and angels and hunters. Hunters who have killed witches, bad witches.

"It is a very dangerous place that she wishes to be. They kill her kind." The sky god explained, gripping his lightning bolt.

"We place her with the hunters…Give her a chance as soon as she gets there. She knows how to fight, and we will help her. Although that earth is different, it is the same. I say…we give her a gift when she arrives." The god of the underworld and death inquired, looking at his fellow gods and goddesses. He wouldn't admit it, but he also favored the young witch. She gave offerings and it also helped that his wife liked her as well.

"I agree, my love." The Queen of the underworld smiled, holding a piece of grain between her fingers. "I say we give her…gifts to use in this world. My love, we shall give her a familiar with a demon blade." The god of the underworld nodded to his wife's request. The other gods and goddesses agreed as well.

"I will give her a blessed bow, with arrows that can pierce through evil. Leaving the innocent unharmed." The moon goddess announced, heading towards the god of forge.

"I will give her the ability to speed up the healing process along with more knowledge on home-made medication." The Sun God stood and began to work on his gift.

"I'll give her the knowledge of how to fight." Said the God of War. Her name was like his after all. Might as well give her another of his attributes.

The gods and goddesses began to get their gifts ready. Some were for her mind, others for her body, others were equipment. If she is to be living in this world, she would need to be ready. They cared for the little witch.

"Are we ready?" the Great Mother goddess asked, standing in a circle around the young witch. The other gods and goddesses nodded and set their gifts into a duffle-bag with the symbol of Olympus.

"Our dear Aries, your wish is granted…" The gods and goddess said as one, teleporting the young witch out of her bed.

(On earth)

The young witch landed on the wooden floor with a hard thump, her entire body aching with the landing. She let out a small moan of pain as she rubbed her head and sat up.

"What the hell…" She groaned out before she looked up and was met with the barrel of a gun.

"Who and what in the hell are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: the hunters and the witch

"Who and what in the hell are you?" A deep voice said as I stared down the barrel of the gun. I knew that voice anywhere. Slowly, my eyes followed up the gun, to the handle and followed the arm until my eye landed on his face.

"D-Dean Winchester…" I breathed out in disbelief. Suddenly, the sound of another gun cocking filled my ears and I realized the situation I was in. Looking around me, I found that I was in a familiar house and a bag with the symbol of Olympus say beside me. One that I had only seen on T.V. I looked back at Dean and saw Sam behind him with another gun aimed at me and Bobby sitting behind a desk. I was in Bobby's house. Holy Gods and Goddesses, I'm in Supernatural! How?! I quickly stood, which startled the brothers slightly and their aim on me became a bit straighter. Dean kept his eyes on me.

"How in the hell did you know my name? And how did you get here?" Dean questioned roughly. I held up my hands as I looked around slightly.

"I…it'll be hard to explain and you probably think I'm a demon." I said quickly and started thinking of what I had seen. Immediately, I held up my shirt, exposing the tattoo on my hip. "I'm not possessed. I can't be, at least I don't think I can since I have this." I whispered lightly and watched Deans eyes widen slightly. Sam got closer and kneeled down, looking closer at my tattoo. I jumped a bit as Sam grazed it with his fingertips, probably checking to see if it was fake. I looked at Bobby with a slightly pleading look. "I'm telling the truth. I swear on the gods and goddesses. Do the tests on me, the holy water, the knife. Any test, I'll pass."

(after the tests)

I held the cloth to my arm as Dean cleaned off the knife and Sam closed the bottle of holy water. Bobby leaned back against his desk and watched me as I shifted in my seated position. I was still in my pj's and barefooted, which was slightly uncomfortable. Rubbing my arms, I did my best to keep myself slightly warm and hide my upper body. Yeah I was wearing a tank top with the saying, but my chest was kind of exposed. Sam must have noticed how uncomfortable I was because next thing I know, I was wrapped with a large jacket. I look up at him and smile kindly, pulling my arms through the sleeves and zipping it up.

"Thank you." I said softly. Bobby kept watching me before finally speaking.

"Explain yourself missy. How did you know about the tests? And the tattoo that the boys have? Tell us everything you know." He said sternly. Reminded me of how my dad would act sometimes.

"Yes sir. Strap in boys, because this will be a rollercoaster." I clapped my hands together as I watch Dean and Sam stand on either side of Bobby. Almost protectively.

"My name…Is Aries Dubois. I am a Witch." I barely got the last part out before the brothers had their guns aimed at me once more. Immediately, I covered my face with my hands and yelled. "I'm not a bad witch, I promise! I'd never use my magic against anyone in malice unless it was for self-defense! If I were to harm an innocent, my line would be done for!"

"Boys! Put those damn things away, ya idgits." Bobby yelled out, grabbing the guys arms with his and making them lower their weapons. "Listen to what she has to say, then lay judgement." He looked back at me and nodded his head for me to continue.

"Listen, I don't know exactly how I got here. I'm just as confused, but the reason why I know you guys is because I watch you…back in my world? Dimension? Reality?" I rubbed my head and got up, pacing in front of the guys and my seat. "Dean Winchenster, 27. Eldest son of John and Mary Winchester. Sam Winchester, 23. Youngest son. Uhhhh oh! You guys…you just lost your father…I'm so sorry." I looked at them and saw that they were watching me with wide eyes. "When I was watching, I was crying. Oh gosh I was bawling like a baby. He saved you, Dean. And in doing so, he gave up the Colt." Deans eyes widened more as he leaned back against the desk, holding onto it. Almost like he was trying to keep himself up. "He sold his soul for his sons life. He truly loved you guys." I took a deep and shaky breath, wiping a tear that had fallen while I explained.

"How the hell…" Sam whispered, running his hand down his face in disbelief.

"I know…it sounds really weird. But up till now, I know what's happened with you guys." I whispered, looking at the three men. I further explained how I knew certain things but when I was asked about how I got here…I didn't know.

"So you are saying, you're a witch. From a different dimension. But yet you don't know how you got here?" Dean questioned, disbelief lacing his voice.

"All I remember was getting home from working at the bar, turning on the T.V. to find out that I missed an episode of you guys, then laying in…" I paused and rubbed my head, remembering the shootings star. "the star…oh gods! Ohhhhh no!" I yelled and paced before looking at the duffle bag that had been beside me.

"What?" Sam yelled, watching me freak out.

"Before I fell asleep, I wished upon a star. I didn't think they would take the wish seriously!" I yelled out and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Who?" Dean yelled back, moving to be in front of me to stop me from pacing.

"The gods and goddesses that I worship! Oh gods, this is what I get for not making a wish this year!" I rubbed my face and sat down.

"Aries, you're not making sense. Slow down and breath." Bobby said calmly, handing me a glass of water. I sighed and took it, drinking some down to get my breathe back.

"Every year on their birthday, a witch gets a wish. This year I didn't make a wish. I don't like wishing on myself so I try to find a way I can use it wisely. I couldn't think of a way to use it this year so I didn't. For some reason, the gods and goddesses must have thought I was actually wanting this wish." I rubbed my neck and set the glass down and looked at the ceiling. "I don't want to be ungrateful. So, I'm gonna roll with it." I whispered softly and stood once more, the bag catching my eye again. "Whats in the bag?"

"No clue." Dean shrugged and grabbed it, setting it down on the desk. "We tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. It dropped with you."

"Really…It has the symbol of Olympus, the gods and goddesses that I mentioned." I walked over to the desk and traced the symbol. The brothers and Bobby watched as I opened the bag slowly. My eyes widened as it glowed a bit and I covered my eyes, shielding my sight from the light. The guys groaned and did the same. Gasping softly, I felt as the glow moved from the bag and covered my body. It felt weird…but good.

"Whoa! What just happened?" Sam questioned as the glow died down. I shook my head to show that I didn't have a clue. When I looked inside the bag, there was a note and things that were wrapped with old cloth. I opened the note and read it aloud.

"Our Dearest Aries,

You have finally used a wish for yourself. The gods and I are so happy that you finally thought of yourself. So, with this new world that you are entering, we are sending you with gifts from each of us. Some are for your body, others for your mind, and others for equipment. Zeus has provided you with clothing and shoes made from the heavens and earth. Use them wisely. Aphrodite has said that her gift will come later. Hephaestus has gifted you with some weapons of that world. My twin, Apollo, has provided you with the knowledge of how to make homemade medications and the power to speed up the healing process. I give you a bow made with my blessing with arrows that pierce through evil hearts and leave the innocent unharmed. Ares has gifted you with the knowledge and strength of battle. Hades and Persephone have gifted you with a demon blade and a familiar who will find you soon. Gaia mentioned that her gift will come later. Athena has gifted your mind with better guidance than before, when you feel lost, call upon her. Hera's gift will come when you are ready. Poseidon has gifted you with protection to you and friends who are with you through any storm. In this world, hunters do what they need to, so Hermes has given you the gift of trickery and speech. When you need something, don't be afraid to call on us. You have been selfless for a long time, you deserve some selfish wishes.

Your Guardian Goddess,

Artemis…"

My hands trembled slightly and I looked at the guys, their eyes as wide as saucers. The gods did this for me…they wanted this for me.

"L-looks like you guys are stuck with me…" I laughed nervously, biting my lip before setting the note down.

"Looks like it…" Sam said with a slight smile, maybe just trying to be positive. Dean sighed and stepped forward.

"Well, lets check out these…things that the "gods" have given you." He said, his voice laced with the sound of doubt. I nodded and took a deep breath, pulling one of the items out the bag and slowly unwrapping it from the cloth. A gasp escaped my lips as the blue and silver color of the bow came into my view. It was gorgeous. A gold colored bandage seemed to be wrapped around the center. Soft swirls of aquamarine and emerald decorated the entire bow. Gold plated the ends of the bow and the string seemed to be made of silver. Running my finger along it, it felt stronger than silver.

"Holy hell…Do you know how to use that thing?" Bobby inquired. I got into my stance and held up the bow with my left hand, pulling the string with my right. It felt perfect.

"Yeah. I learned how to use it when I was in middle school to be more connected with my guardian goddess. Her specialty is the hunt, her weapon of choice is a bow. Her arrows were made special as well. Getting pierced by one means a quick and painless death." I slowly released the bow back into place and set it down on the desk lightly. Next where the arrows. Gorgeous arrows made of silver tips and dark, hard wood. 15 of these arrows where encased in a lovely quiver. I gently handed them to Sam who began to inspect them curiously. He lightly ran his finger along one of the tips and looked at me.

"These…aren't sharp. They don't even hurt." Sam said, handing them back to me. I giggled lightly and held them close before setting them next to my bow.

"Of course they aren't sharp for you. They are meant to only hurt evil. Innocent hearts are left unharmed." Next I uncovered what was beneath them and found a blade that was sheathed in leather. This must be the demon blade that Hades and Persephone have gifted. It wasn't a big knife, but it was enough to get a job done. I lightly traced the engraved symbols and ran my finger along the edge of the blade.

"May I?" Bobby held out his hand and I placed the blade in it. He looked over it and did the same thing that I did.

"I've heard of these. Hunters say they are hard to come by. It is like the colt, the ability to kill demons. Unlimited uses unlike the colt." He explained, setting it on the desk. I looked in the bag once more and smiled widely.

" Finally!" I yelled out as the clothes came into view. Picking them up, I ran my figners along them and held them tightly. Turning to Bobby and the guys, I smiled. "Is there a place where I can change?" Dean and Sam nodded, pointing towards a bathroom down the hall. I smiled more and ran to the bathroom, eager to change into the godly clothing.

(Third person)

When the young witch disappeared into the bathroom, the men stood there in awe of everything that just happened. Dean was the first to speak.

"Are we seriously going to believe that this woman is a fucking witch? We are just going to accept this?" He questioned, staring at the items she took out of the bag. Dean wouldn't admit it, but this woman who dropped into their lives kind of scared and fascinated him. Scared because of the trouble she may be, and fascinated by everything else about her.

"We have to, I doubt she has a place to go. She literally landed here out of thin air. I think she's telling the truth." Sam said, looking at the door. How she reacted to everything quickly was a surprise to him. They just lost their father, and she looked genuinely sad about it.

"She's a young lady who doesn't seem to have anywhere else to go. She already knows about the life of a hunter. I'd like to see how she does with our world…" Bobby sat down at his desk, looking at the items that Aries had pulled out of her bag. This girl had spunk and he knew it.

As the door to the bathroom opened, Deans head immediately snapped to see Aries walk out. His eyes widened slightly at the sight of her in new clothing. Instead of the clothing she arrived in, she wore a pair of tight black skinny jeans, a ripped back Metallica t-shirt, a triple moon necklace, and a pair of thick black heel ankle boots. Her blonde hair reached her mid-thighs and framed her face beautifully. She pulled on a red plaid overshirt and stopped as her baby blue eyes met his emerald green ones. Dean noticed that her eyes didn't look so tired anymore thanks to the help of some eyeliner that she winged out carefully. It made her eyes look bigger, more determined than before. Aries felt blood begin to feel her cheeks as she smiled nervously and made her way back to the guys with her in hand.

"Listen, I heard what y'all were saying. Trust me, I don't wanna be a burden, so I will try to stay out of the way as much as possible." She began to bow to them, holding her P.J's close. " Thank you so much for letting me stay. You won't regret it, I promise." She stood straight up once more and looked at the guys. Dean sighed and grabbed his jacket.

"You can stay, just don't get in the way, Witch." He said roughly before going outside. She guessed that he was going to work on fixing his impala since it was wrecked from the crash. Sam sighed and ran his fingers through his hair before looking at Aries.

"I'm sorry about my brother." He apologized, laughing nervously.

"It's okay. You boys just lost your dad. Plus trusting people is hard, especially in this world and since I'm a witch, that does not help at all." She giggled slightly, trying to lift the situation. Sam smiled at her and nodded, appreciating her attempt.

"Just make yourself at home, I'm gonna go talk to him." He put his hand on her shoulder and headed outside to talk to Dean.

(Aries P.O.V)

As Sam walked out of the house, I took the chance to explore and talk to Bobby.

"So what all do you know about the boys?" Bobby questioned, watching me. I began to braid my hair into a fohawk style braid and sat down near his desk.

"I know that Sam and Dean's mom died when Sammy was a baby. From then, his father has been searching for the yellow-eyed demon. Sammy went off to school when he was old enough and Dean stayed with his dad. Then John went missing and Dean went to get Sam…When Sam returned, Jess was dead…the same way his mother died." My fingers slowed as I braided my hair and I looked at Bobby's face. His eyes were wide and filled with shock. "When I saw that happen, I felt so sorry for Sammy… He's grown since then. And so has Dean. I'm eager to see their future now. It will surely be an exciting one, I guess more so that now they have a witch on their team." I looked out the window and saw the boys talking, Dean was moreso working on his car than in the conversation. "I hope I can be of help on their journey…" I smiled a bit as I finished my braid and stood as I heard the front door open.

"Hey Bobby! We need to borrow a car." Sam quickly said as he came through the door. My eyes widened a bit. I guess Baby still isn't fully fixed up. Dean loves that car.

"Sure, take the van outside." Bobby threw a set of keys to Sam and he caught them with ease. I looked at Sam with a confused look.

"Where are you going?" I asked him. He smiled and grabbed my bag.

"WE are going to follow a lead that I found on Dad's phone. Now come on, we don't wanna keep Dean waiting." Sam walked out the door leaving it open for me. I smiled widely, happy to be included (even though they were stuck with me anyways) and bowed goodbye to bobby before running out to the guys.

Seeing that Dean was already in the drivers seat, I got in the back with my bag that Sam had thankfully put there. Sam got in the front and tried to put on music. Dean smacked his hand and put some old rock on, this caused me to giggle and the guys turned to look at me.

"What's so funny?" Dean question, his left eyebrow raising. I simply sat back and said what he had back in season one.

"House rules Sammy. Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole." I said carefully, the line engraved on my memory. The brothers' eyes widened as the words left my lips, the sacred rule that Dean had created was known only to them. Instead of questioning me, they both just faced back forward and began the drive to who knows where.


End file.
